


The Warrior of You

by Moonlight_Uni



Series: One shots [1]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Blood and Injury, Death, Drowning, F/M, Gen, Graphic Description, Multi, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Uni/pseuds/Moonlight_Uni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roleplay one shot from the twisted mind of Bucky Barnes. Part of my series of one shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Warrior of You

The Warrior of You

Slabs of a cold December snowfall slithered down the leather on Bucky’s back, leaving behind a sluice of wet and ice in their path. To the ground the snow fell, crushing into a pile at the warrior’s feet into which he stepped back, cleats on his boots gaining their grip through the slush. Another step back and Bucky spun on his heel in the iced street, starting off at a sprint down the dangerous concrete at pace towards his objective. His target had got away from him but not for long and Bucky was onto him, taking weapons from their holsters upon his body and snapping off the safety so his trigger was ready. On through the lethal streets Bucky pounded, pushing past thickets of crowds and shoving aside civilians without a care for what happened to them. Many screamed, others fell back into the wet gutters with a hard thump but Bucky kept going, kept pushing on even as his chest grew tight. Another growl and he had more air in his lungs now just as the street opened out into a plaza with a stone bridge opposite him.

Ahead he could see his target; a young woman, an experiment like him who had escaped and gone rogue against the system. Bucky had been sent to eliminate her and he was happy to do the dirty deed. Through the crowds he could make out the slim figure of the woman, dirty blonde hair streaking behind her as she ran from her eventual killer. Bucky broke through another group of people, cursing heavily in Russian for them to get the fuck out of his way. She was nearing the bridge now and Bucky could see one of two things happening; either she’d cross it or jump off it. Instincts were telling the soldier it was going to be a jump. Maybe she was thinking suicide was an easy way out seeing as though her only treat back with the Soviets was having her mind rinsed again. For many on the run it was either that or cyanide as he remembered from one of his first outings as this killing machine in 1946. Those memories of seeing a young Austrian sliced open for the birds at the bottom of that dry dock were scored deep into his mind. 

Bucky chased her and readied his weapon, loading up the magazine on the move but as he rounded on the woman she was halfway across the bridge and had climbed up onto the stone wall keeping civilians from the water. Their eyes met as he grated to a halt on the concrete and Bucky could see a flare of terror in her hazel eyes while her feet edged closer to the edge. She could almost fall now and Bucky was thinking fast. He still had his mask up so it would aid him to a degree if he went ahead with what cycled through his mind in those dangerous seconds on the bridge with the other woman. As she let herself fall Bucky had practically hauled himself over the stone ledge, grappling onto her armour on the swift descent to the water below. 

The pair fell together, Bucky grasping at her sweat stricken leathers to keep hold of her and together both killers hit the icy water with a loud splash. Waves sucked them underneath and Bucky wasn’t able to breathe though his eyes were wide open, searching the darkness for his bearings. Finding them wasn’t easy in the murky waters which were also fast flowing with ice over their heads but Bucky had a vague idea of where he was in relation to the bridge. However Bucky was more concerned with getting on with the task in hand and thankfully still had hold of his blonde victim. As an undercurrent grasped him and dragged the warrior plus his cargo underneath one of the bridge arches Bucky took his chance and moved quickly so the blonde’s head was positioned near one of the stone descents under the water. It loomed out of the darkness, rushing towards him in a wave and he smashed her head against it, let her go and was pulled under the archway himself onto the other side. 

His last image of the blonde was seeing her go limp under the water, bleeding dark cranial blood into the dirty water around her making the woman’s hair a new colour it had probably never been. Bucky had seen worse but he’d done his job and his contact would be pleased with the job. He twisted around on the other side of the archway, kicking and swimming towards the surface until he could breathe again. Breaking the surface of the water Bucky’s hair was plastered to his skin, mask damp and saving him from swallowing the contaminants in the river water and he gasped for fresh air. Making his way towards the cobbled stone bank he used the leverage in his metal arm to pull himself out of the water with a soft, breathless grunt until the soldier was sat on the edge with his feet at the water’s edge. For several long minutes he sat there, staring blankly at the river flowing on by and then he looked back down to where he’d smashed the blonde in. There was now a bloom of colour below the surface from where his dirty deed had been done, tainting the murk with crimson. Her body was probably long gone, sucked under by the icy river to rest in a watery grave. 

As the soldier got to his feet, turned and climbed up the bank to the street above it he took a last glance to the river behind him over one shoulder. Blue eyes lowered in an uncaring, cold glare at the icy vein coursing on by below his eye level. There was blood staining the water and out the corner of his eye Bucky broke into a sinister smirk seeing her body resurface, cranium broken in two angry halves and precious blonde hair matted, ruined and sticking to the woman’s skin. What a beautiful reflection he thought to himself, such a dying shame she would never see it. From the opposite bank there was a high pitched scream and civilians pointing at the water in wide eyed horror. One woman on the opposite side was watching him, a classy dressed female in furs and large round sunglasses to hide her face. Bucky stared right back, stepped away into the road behind him blind, avoiding traffic as he stood on the central divide away from her. A few cars passed then a transit van that didn’t even stop for anyone. It was unmarked and seconds later the women in shades was seeing Bucky, the next she wasn’t.

He truly was a ghost.


End file.
